1. Technical Field
The subject matter described herein generally relates to the field of electronic media and, more particularly, to systems and methods for determining content suitable for inclusion in a personalized electronic magazine.
2. Background Information
Electronic readers, implemented on special-purpose devices as well as on conventional desktop, laptop and hand-held computers, have become commonplace. Usage of such readers has accelerated dramatically in recent years. Electronic readers provide the convenience of having numerous books, magazines, videos, journals, blogs and the like available on a single device, and also allow different devices to be used for reading (or viewing/listening) in different situations.
Given the proliferation of content that could be placed in an electronic magazine, and the lack of physical limitations such as printing costs, it is tempting for a user to over-subscribe to sources of information. Likewise, vendors of known electronic magazines have often allowed users to select too many topics to provide a reasonable user experience, and sometimes have automatically populated such electronic magazines with far more information than could reasonably be enjoyably digested by a user. Much of the information provided does not actually meet the user's interests or needs, and merely tends to overwhelm the user.
It would be advantageous to extend the benefits of electronic magazine technology further, for instance to automatically determine content most likely to be of interest to a reader, and to arrange it in a manner that provides efficient access.